Do I Have To Do Everything
by AkematLynn
Summary: Tied in with Bif Taylor's chapter in 'You Have No Idea' Bif sits sulking over the last few weeks as he waits for Derby to pay him a visit in Happy Volts Asylum. Contains violence and slight yaoi!


Author's Note: Good evening folks, this here is the follow up for both Bif and Derby's chapter in 'You Have No Idea'. It is told from Bif's point of view and explains what exactly happened between the two of them. The idea was originally prompted by Bif's line of dialogue: "Do I have to do everything?!" He says this when rushing over to help one of his friends during a fight! Anyway enough rambling here is the story!

"Aw I'm so stupid!" Bif whined to himself as he sat at the rickety old table, in the filthy activity room, in the last place he ever expected to find himself…

Happy Volts Asylum, Home For The Mentally Unwell.

"He's going to chew me up and spit me out!" Bif continued to complain out loud to himself being that he was the only one around.

"Well that's what I get I guess, I should have known this would happen!"

He had been involuntarily committed several weeks ago after he had snapped and manhandled the last person one would ever expect him to go off on, Derby Harrington!

Bif ran a hand through his bright red hair and stared down at the table. He was currently waiting for his leader to show up there at the asylum, he had received a letter form Derby himself several days ago informing him that he would be paying him a visit later in the week. Well it was now later in the week and the day Bif dreaded had finally arrived.

He was nervous and rightfully so, chances were that Derby was coming to inform him that he no longer had a place within the clique and should probably start scavenging the school grounds for new friends. Sighing heavily Bif allowed his thoughts to drift back to the day he had lost his shit and the events that led up to the shameful moment.

"Do I have to do everything!?" Bif growled out between tightly clenched teeth as he bolted over to another pair of scuffling teens. The preps and the greasers were at it again, and so far most of the preps were losing this bout. Landing his large fist square against Vance Medici's jaw, Bif felt no joy as he usually did after knocking one of his enemies clean out.

"Thanks Bif!" Parker cheered merrily being that he had manhandled his opponent for him, saving him from getting his ass kicked. Bif paid the other prep no mind as he made his way over to where Tad and Ricky were hashing it out.

"Hey guys I could use a hand here!" Tad called out making it sound like he would accept help from any of the preps, but in reality what he really wanted was for Bif to come and save him. And it wasn't just him, oh no, it was all of them, the entire clique, including Pinky from time to time! He had learned that he was the main man when it came to physicality in the group quite some time ago.

They had been going at it with the greasers again, and several preps had called out for a helping hand after being double teamed. Other comrades, although having defeated their opponents were slow to respond, glancing in his direction with looks that clearly read,

'_Why do I have to do it? Bif can take care of it!'_

From then on it had been unspoken but mandatory, if someone needed help during a fight be it a mismatched one or not, Bif was to come to the rescue!

After manhandling Ricky for Tad the fight had pretty much come to an end. The other preps that had been present gathered around Bif as he stood tall over his fallen enemies. He ignored their cheers towards his victory as they did nothing to calm the building frustration inside of him.

At first he had been thrilled and flattered that pretty much all of his _'friends'_ relied on him, recognizing him for his brute strength, but fast forward a good while later and he had grown tired of their needy antics.

Later that same day his afternoon class had been cancelled and at first he had been glad, his father was coming home today after being away for several weeks handling a case upstate. However, he ended up wishing his father hadn't shown up or at least he hadn't been in such a rush to go and see him.

Their reunion had been a terrible one, after exchanging greetings the family had sat down for lunch only to have the issue of Bif's future life goals be brought to the table. His father had been the one to mention it and Bif had felt both the food in his stomach and the air surrounding him turn fowl. The next thing he knew an argument had broken out between he, his mother, and his father. His father surprisingly wanted him to follow in his footsteps and pursue a career as an attorney, and contrary to popular belief it was his mother who wanted him to continue in the field of boxing! Bif however wasn't sure what he wanted to do and that notion kept both of his parents vying for what they wanted him to become.

Approaching the school gates Bif let out a sigh as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was clearly stressed but wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself.

"Maybe it was a mistake for me to stop taking my meds," he wondered out loud to himself.

Just as he rounded the corner to go through the front gate he suddenly collided with another person and not just any old person, it was a greaser!

Bif narrowed his green eyes at Norton Williams as he too shot the prep a dirty look in return.

"Damn preppies you think you own everything!" Norton hissed.

Bif instantly felt his blood start to boil at the remark,

"Out of my way loser!" Normally he would be a bit excited to run into a greaser, so he could beat the poor out of whichever one it was, but today however he was not in the mood to play games.

"Screw you!" Norton spat hatefully not about to let Bif get the last word in and without warning the large dark skinned boy threw a punch which landed square in Bif's face.

The attack left him dumbstruck, not because the greaser had attacked but because he, Bif Taylor, Bullworth Boxing Champ had failed to see it coming thus leaving him unable to block it! The blow caused Bif to lose his footing but instead of falling and landing on his ass, the brick wall behind him managed to help keep him on his feet when he slammed into it.

A trickle of blood ran from his bottom lip and down his chin dripping onto his brand new Aquaberry sweater. Wiping his face with the back of his hand Bif then ran his tongue along his bottom lip. The cut burned a bit as saliva glossed over it and he could taste the bittersweet flavor of blood in his mouth.

Without warning Norton came at him again, as before it took Bif longer than it should have to realize that he needed to defend himself, and due to that split second delay Norton managed to land yet another blow this time catching Bif in his abdomen. The greaser's large fist knocked the wind out of him and he nearly fell to his knees in pain but somehow he managed to find the strength to stay on his feet.

Still doubled over in agony Bif looked up and glared daggers at Norton. He was furious to find his sworn enemy staring back at him with a smug look on his face. Absolutely livid Bif stood tall before charging at the greaser. He swung at him with all his might allowing a hail storm of punches to rain down on the other boy. He was angry, angry at himself mostly for being so reckless. Despite his efforts and literally giving it his all he didn't land a single blow, Norton had blocked and or dodged every single one of them!

With this sudden realization Bif felt himself grow sick to his stomach, he felt tears pool in his eyes and threaten to fall down his face. He was on the verge of crying because he was so frustrated which wasn't like him at all. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt a large pair of hands grab him before he was promptly flung to the ground. Opening his eyes after crashing to the cement he was a bit dumbstruck to find Punishment Prefect Seth Kolbe glaring down at him.

"You had it coming evildoer!" The large male hollered in his face.

Flinging the front double doors to the school wide open Bif paid no mind to loud bang they made as they crashed forcefully into the brick walls located behind them. He seriously needed to get somewhere and be alone for a while before he ended up murdering somebody! After being caught '_attacking another student'_ he had been sent to Crabblesnitches office. Evidently since Norton was only '_defending himself'_ the prefects saw no need to bring him in, so they let him go and Bif had been the one who ended up being chewed out by Crabblesnitch.

Storming up the steps that led to Harrington House Bif didn't relax in the least bit at the sight of his headquarters. Lately there had been a bit of tension in the air between him and Derby, tension due to some rumors that had begun to circulate around campus concerning the two of them and how deep their relationship really ran. Although neither of them had spoken to the other about it Bif knew it was inevitable.

Pushing the front doors open to Harrington House he strolled in past the lobby area and into the lounge. To his surprise though it wasn't empty like it usually was, looking around Bif was puzzled to find every single one of his comrades sitting or standing in the area. They had originally been chattering but had grown silent once he had appeared.

However still being in a foul mood Bif found himself uninterested in whatever it was that had been going on, that is until he heard a certain someone call his name…

"Taylor!"

Pausing dead in his tracks Bif slowly turned to look at the source of the familiar voice, he knew who had called him, he recognized that voice anywhere.

Turning to face Derby, Bif cocked one eyebrow at the blond;

"Yes?" he asked trying to hide his frustration.

"I need to have a word with you," Derby's voice was stern as he spoke and on top of that he had referred to him by his last name, which was something he had never done before.

"What is it?" Bif asked starting to grow curious at what was going on.

Derby looked him straight in the eye as he spoke,

"I don't know if you're aware of this or not but lately there have been some rumors floating around campus…rumors concerning you and I…"

Bif felt a tight knot coil in his stomach, he was in total disbelief, surely Derby wasn't about to discuss this with him right in front of everyone else!

"…Now I don't care how they got started nor do I give a rat's ass about who started them, I'll deal with that later, however I do want to set something straight with you at the moment…."

Bif furrowed his brow at this remark as he speculated where Derby was headed with the conversation. He felt his blood start to boil, he could almost read the blond's mind as he knew what he was about to say to him. Aside from the sound of Derby's voice the room was dead silent, all the other preps watched on in a somewhat amazed manner not knowing what to expect. Bif however had begun to ignore them and for a moment it seemed like it was only he and Derby there.

"…Now I don't know what your preferences are and that's your business, but do be advised that I am not I repeat, _Not_ Gay…"

Against his better judgment Bif decided to cut Derby off right there as he couldn't stand to listen to anymore.

"Whoa whoa woah Derby wait a minute!" Bif strained to keep the words from being growled out, Derby seemed to be a bit surprised by Bif interrupting him.

"First of all I am well aware of the rumors that have been floating around campus! I'm not some mute poor person or something I know when some shit is going down!"

There was a collective gasp from the group of preps that stood around watching the two of them, and even Derby was clearly taken aback by Bif's tone and choice of words.

"Second of all, good for you as far as your preference goes but for the record I don't really care which way you swing! It makes no difference to me one way or the other!"

Bif felt his heart lurch at the words that came out of his mouth, because it was a lie. Although the others didn't know, it did matter to him whether Derby was gay or not!

"And last but not least, you're clearly trying to make it look like this is all my fault! That's not fair! How can you just come at me like that and try to blame me for all of this! Did it ever cross your mind that I'm just as much as a victim in all of this as you are!?"

At this point Derby had furrowed his brow, "Check that tone Taylor and watch how you talk to me!" Derby warned him.

"No!" Bif nearly shouted, "I'm not going to check my tone! How about you watch your mouth and what you say to me!" Bif hissed clearly staring to lose his self-control.

Derby had had enough! "Alright Taylor that's enough out of you!"

But Bif didn't stop he had long since already advanced on Derby who had also begun to advance towards him.

"Shut up!" Derby hollered at Bif, and it was that simply command that sent Bif flying over the edge and caused him to go ape shit insane.

Without warning and without thinking Bif lunged at his leader, grabbing him by his shirt collar and throwing him to the ground. The next thing he knew he was throwing punch after punch to Derby's face with his other hand wrapped tightly around his neck!

He felt numerous hands grab him and try to pull him off, but despite there being a large number of others there they were unable to subdue the large red head, the adrenaline rush he had received from his bout of anger and given him unprecedented strength!

After what seemed like forever Bif suddenly found himself being pried away from Derby whose face was now black and blue and covered in blood. Still flailing around and trying to get away, it took him a moment to realize that all four prefects had shown up, evidently Pinky had ran out and called for help when the other preps had failed to pull him off of Derby. As it turns out the prefects were barely any help either, with his rage consuming him Bif flung everyone who had latched on to him around like they were rag dolls.

Furniture was destroyed and bones were broken, clothing and drapery were ripped and torn. Then he felt it.

Slowly but surely his vision started to spin and fade into a grungy shade of green. He felt his body grow weak as he rapidly lost his strength and ability to do any damage, he fell forward, landing on top of a battered and barely conscious Derby before he passed out completely…

Snapping his head up Bif was startled by the sound of a door opening. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment as the one and only Derby Harrington appeared in the door way. Instantly looking down, Bif found himself unable to look the other boy in the face.

Derby let the door close behind him and stood there staring at Bif. As bad as he wanted to Bif couldn't bring himself to look the other in the eye, although he knew he would have to eventually, he intended to stall for as long as possible.

Slowly moving from his spot near the door Derby made his way over to where Bif sat. Once he reached the table he stood there for a moment staring down at him. Closing his eyes Bif took a deep breath, he knew that Derby was waiting for him to look him in his face and he knew that the blond prep would stand there until he did so killing him with silence and silently demanding that he at the very least visually acknowledge him.

Opening his eyes Bif slowly lifted his gaze to look at Derby and winced a bit at the sight of him. His face still held minor traces of bruising on it, and his eyes, oh those eyes bared down on him with such intensity he felt like he had been physically struck!

Surprisingly though, once Bif made eye contact with him, Derby's expression seemed to soften quite a bit. Pulling a raggedy old chair out from underneath the table Derby sat down across from him not once allowing his eyes to break away.

There was an ear piercing silence for a brief moment and Bif feared going insane if no words were exchanged between the two of them, so swallowing hard he decided to break the painful silence.

"…um….hi…." He spoke up in a small voice.

Derby stared at him with a surprisingly soft expression; he studied him for a moment as he crossed his fingers on top of the table and leaned on his elbows.

"And here I was worried that you'd be too drugged up to recognize me."

Bif's eyes widened at this remark, had Derby really just expressed some concern for his wellbeing!? Not knowing what to say Bif stared at him dumbstruck.

"How are you?" Derby continued when he said nothing else.

Bif sat there silent before swallowing a dry lump in his throat in an effort to speak,

"I…" He paused wondering if Derby really did care if he was okay or not, "I'm…. fine… I guess…"

Derby sat silent yet again as he continued to stare at Bif… almost longingly,

"Are you sure?" Derby continued to prod. Bif looked up at him with a melancholy expression on his face, thinking he was being toyed with, he decided to go with the flow figuring that he deserved it.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" He drawled out

At this point Derby unclasped his hands and leaned back in his chair as he clearly pondered something. Bif stared back at him as an unbelievable amount of stupidity began to consume him.

He loved Derby, and although he knew it was one sided he still wanted to be close to him as much as possible. He knew his feelings for him would never be returned and he had accepted that. But now he had ruined his chances of being near him at all. He had spazzed out and lost his shit. It was the worst possible thing he could have done and it ended up costing him more than just his place in the clique.

"Harrington's never lose…" Derby suddenly spoke up.

Bif squeezed his eyes shut to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, he knew what was coming it was inevitable, Derby was about to dismiss him from the clique.

"Perhaps it's time I put some thought into changing that motto…"

Bif's eyes snapped open at hearing this and a bout of confusion began to settle in.

"Harrington's never lose," Derby repeated as he leaned back in on the table.

"This one did…"

Bif sat there lost in confusion, did Derby just admit to losing to something!? Yes apparently he did but what had he lost to?

"You know you could have come to me for help." He looked at Bif as he told him this.

Bif felt a strange combination of many different emotions swirling around inside him. What the fuck was going on? He had though that Derby had come here to drop him like he did anyone else who dared defy him but by the way he was talking that wasn't the case.

"…wh…what?" Was the only word he managed to get out.

Derby let out a soft chuckle,

"It's okay you don't have to play stupid Bif, I know all about your problems, about how you're sick and tired of the entire clique relying on you in fights, I know both your parents are stressing you out beyond belief when it come to you choosing a career, and I know about the medication you stopped taking even though you probably shouldn't have…"

Bif's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Did you think I didn't care?" Derby questioned him.

There was a moment of silence as Bif didn't know what to say, he felt like he was dreaming, like this very moment was the farthest thing from reality. Slowly rising to his feet Derby held his hand out across the table towards Bif.

Bif didn't instantly take the hand in his own though, he wasn't sure if he should. Derby stood there waiting patiently for Bif to make a decision. Looking back and forth from Derby's face to his hand Bif slowly and hesitantly reached out and took it in his own.

The large red head marveled at the contact that had been made, hoping and praying that by some miracle he would never have to let go, but knew that he would.

"Whether you realize it or not, I'd do anything for you…" Bif felt an emotional twinge in his chest as Derby's confession weighed heavily on him. He began to worry that both his eyes and his ears were playing tricks on him.

Without another word Derby's gentle grasp on his hand grew tight in an almost iron hold, and the next thing Bif knew he was being pulled across the table and found his lips pressed against Derby's. It was far more than Bif had ever hoped for. The moment was also far shorter than Bif had hoped for; it only lasted a few seconds before Derby pulled away and released his grip on Bif's hand. He stood there staring at the tall red head for a moment as he had done when he first arrived mere minutes ago.

"I'll be back to check up on you later in the week," Was all the blonde said to him before he turned to go.

Anybody else would have been highly upset with being kissed and then having the initiator turn and leave so suddenly, but Bif had come to know Derby well enough to know that was how he handled things. Keeping up a well-rounded demeanor even in private situations.

Bif stood there at the table in the empty room as he watched Derby exit, as soon as the door shut behind the other boy, tears began to stream down his face. Yet at the same time as smile appeared on his lips.

Authors Note: Well I hope everyone like this, I worked hard on it! This won't be the last you see of Bif in the asylum, I have written another one tying him in with Johnny Vincent but it won't be posted for a few weeks simply due to the face that Bif's chapter in 'You Have No Idea' was number 4 (I think) and Johnny's was number 10. So to cut to the chase there are a number of characters in between the two of them! Anyway reviews make me very happy! I'd be the utmost grateful if you all were to give me a few! Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
